1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for accommodating at least one component of a SOFC fuel cell system comprising a thermally insulating inner box and an outer box surrounding the inner box, wherein the inner box comprises a base, a cover, and side panels, wherein the outer box bears against the base, the cover, and the side panels of the inner box and presses them together, and wherein the at least one component can be arranged in the interior of the inner box.
The present invention further relates to a method for producing such an apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It is known to, at least partly, position components of a SOFC fuel cell system in a so-called “hot box” which may, at least partly, accommodate particularly those components of an SOFC fuel cell system which become very hot during operation. Such an apparatus for accommodating at least one component of a SOFC fuel cell system is, for example, known from the DE 10 2006 060 809 A1.
What is problematic with such designs is particularly the shrinkage of a used insulation material which may lead to more or less large or deep cracks or gaps in the insulation.
The present invention is, accordingly, based on the object to prevent any crack/gap formation and to improve the insulating properties in this way.